Charmed, The Goddess Of
by littlepaperbag
Summary: A warlock named Arlis has taken a septor from the God of Communication Hermes. Its up to the Charmed ones to go back to Ancient Greece and get it back.


Charmed, the Goddess of....  
  
Chapter 1: Bite the Dove  
  
Disclaimer: La la la ,our box is groovy, la la la, and so are we!( yeah.. I know.) Um I did get some of my information from books, but its not mine.  
  
~* Red Brick Apts.*~ "Get out!" Donna looked up at her fiancé, Frank, who was yelling at her with pure anger. "What?" she asked. "You heard me, out! I don't want to see you anymore!" Donna looked at him to see if the man that she loved so much was kidding, that this wasn't real. "You can't mean that." She whispered. "Damn right I mean it." Donna stared at his face one last time and then she left his apartment. Tear stained was her face as she walked down the street. She reached a pay phone and put a quarter in.  
  
*~a couple blocks away..*~  
  
"Hello?" asked Karen as she answered the telephone. "Karen? Its me, Donna." "Donna?" Karen asked recognizing the sadness in her friends voice. "What is it? Whats wrong?" "Frank kicked me out. I don't know what happened. One minute we were planning the wedding and the next minute he was yelling at me." Donna used her hand to wipe the tears from her face. "I have no where to go and I was hoping I could stay with you for a few days." "Of course. You know you can count on me. Where are you? I'll pick you up."Karen quickly got a pen and paper to write down the information. "I'm at Corpus and Main." Donna said while looking at the street signs. "Okay. I'm on my way." Karen hung up and went for her coat. She then grabbed her car keys and left in a hurry. Swinging on the doorknob was a amulet with a blue moon on it.  
  
~*back on the streets...*~  
  
Donna walked up and down on the street waiting for Karen as it got darker. She looked up to see a blanket of stars before her. "Lovely isn't it?" Donna spun around to come face to face with a dark haired man in a black jacket. "Yes. I guess it is." She turned around to let her back face him. But when she blinked, there he was in front of her. Donna gasped and turned and then started running. She turned a corner into the ally. As she was running her heel broke and she tripped. After she took 3 deep breaths she got up and leaned against the wall. "Like the run?" The warlock stood in front of her and smirked. Donna's eyes widen. "Who are you?" "Me? I'm Arlis. And I'm here to take your power." He took astep forward toward Donna. Donna closed her eyes and tried to use her power but it didn't work. "All witches are alike. Your powers are linked to your emotions and when you're this emotionally distrusted. Your powers won't work." Arlis held out his hand and a scepter, with 2 snakes wound around it, appeared. "Snakes can be very tricky creatures you know." Arlis then whispered the words," Sator rotas." The snakes then leaped of the scepter and bit Donna with their poison fangs. Bringing Donna to her death. As her power rose out her body,Arlis reached out to take it. "Rotas." he hissed. The snakes came back to the scepter. Then he closed his eyes and transfigured himself into a dove. He then rose and flew away into the night.  
  
Karen parked her car next to the curb near the phone booth. She looked around the street to find Donna but didn't see her. Karen got out of the car and looked to see if anyone was watching her. She then closed her eyes and transfigured herself into a black cat. Karen couldn't sense Donna anywhere. She started down the street and looked down the ally and gasped (If cats can do that...). She could see Donna's dead body laying there motionless.Being a cat she could see into the spiritual world. She saw Donna's spirit rising up and fading away. She turned back into a human. She raced back to her car and called 911.  
  
~*LATER*~ On lookers shaked their heads as the looked at Donna on the other side of the police tape. "Now, why were you coming for Donna?" Daryl asked Karen. "Donna called me asking if she could stay with me because she and her fiancé had a fight." "And uh, whets her fiancé name?" "His name is Frank.He lives in Red Brick Apartments,but I'm not sure of the apartment number." Karen wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend was gone. "Frank you said? Okay." While Daryl wrote down this information A forensics investigator came up to him. "What do you got?" said Daryl. "Weirdest thing." the investigator said. "Oh please don't say that." The investigator looked at him strangely for a bit but then said, " It seems she dies of snake bites. Poisoness snake bites." "There are no poisoness snakes in San Fransico." "I know. Thats why it so strange." "Yeah. Strange. Excuse me. I have to make a call."  
  
~*HALLIWELL MANOR*~ "So baby what do you think we should have? Ice cream or the pie with cool whip? Hmmm." Piper stared at the inside of the freezer for a after dinner dessert. "Yeah. I think both is good." While Piper started taking the food out of freezer, Paige and Phoebe were cleaning out the herb cupboard. They both popped their heads out after hearing Piper's food decision. "What?" Piper asked. The phone wrang. 'I got it." Piper said. She tried to waddle to the phone but Phoebe was faster. "Hey!" Piper exclaimed "Hey, your ownself lady. You only have your tummy to blame." Phoebe picked up the phone."Hello?" " I don't have much time so listen up." "Okay." Phoebe said. She motion for her sisters to come closer to her. "I have a homicide her and I think its linked to that freak stuff." "Really? Why?" "The victim was bitten by poisoness snakes in an ally near Main." "Snakes?" Paige asked. " Since when are their snakes in San Fransico?" "Who knows." Said Piper. "What do you want us to do Daryl?" " I would be nice if you could identify what this is so I can get on with my job." "Snakes is not alot to go on." 'Its all we have." "Okay." Phoebe hung up. "Get your coats."  
  
~*CRIME SCENE*~  
  
Donna is being taken away in a body bag. "Any evidence Daryl?"Paige said as she looked at Donna's body. "All we have is her purse." He reached into a small crate a picked up the purse( Which was in a plastic bag.) He took out other items that were in her purse that were now in the crate.( In plastic bags.) "I think this one shows that this is not a normal case." He took out a amulet with a blue moon on it. Phoebe took the amulet in her hand a stroked the moon that was on it. She gasped and closes her eyes.  
  
premonition: Arlis blinks in. He takes out the scepter and says the words. The snakes jump off and bite Donna.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. And looked down at the amulet. " What? What did you see?" asked Paige. "A warlock. He killed Donna. He took out some kind of wand or-or scepter that had snakes on it. Anyway, he said some kind of spell and the snakes jumped off and killed Donna." "Well Daryl,looks like you were right about this not being normal." Piper said. "So what now?" Phoebe said. "Book of Shadows." Paige said.  
  
I know it doesn't seem to make much sense but it will. Trust me. You may even end up liking the story. So please review. and please stay tuned. 


End file.
